


Jovial

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [98]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony take Gibbs on a special date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jovial

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time from 8/8/1999 and the word is [jovial](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/08/jovial).
> 
> jovial  
> Merry; joyous; jolly;characterized by mirth or jollity.
> 
> This is part of the date series. This comes directly after ascribe and is a part of this series [propitious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6830803), [regale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6882886), [agog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6901888), [chichi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6942172), [taw](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6953242), [quorum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6975142), [abscond](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6986539), [virtu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6998371), [junta](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7011307), [gamut](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7027969), [aestival](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7056328), [slugabed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7065991), [desultory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7075513), [ebullient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7155680), [grok](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7299172), [ameliorate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7308703), [bestow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7315690), [raucous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7426501), [gregarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7466337), [insouciant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7482711), and [ascribe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7502136).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

# 

Jovial

Tony woke Jethro with a sweet kiss on the lips. “Wake up, sleeping beauty.”

“Wha?” Gibbs mumbled. He was usually up early, so he was sure it had to be the middle of the night still since his internal alarm hadn’t already woken him. 

Tony kissed him again. He couldn’t help it. “Come on, Jethro. We’ve got a long drive ahead of us.” Tony continued jovially.

Jethro woke up a little more. “What drive?”

“It’s a surprise, silly. It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you where we were going now would it? Now come on, get.” Tony grabbed Jethro’s arm and pulled him into a sitting position to try and get him moving.

“I’m tired, Tony.” Gibbs grunted. They’d had a late night. “How are you awake at this hour anyway?”

“I know you’re tired. I am too, but I promise it will be worth it. Now, come on, get up.” Tony called as he left the room humming a jovial tune.

Gibbs grunted a little sourly at being denied sleep, but proceeded to get up anyway. It was obvious Tony had gone to a lot of work for whatever this was. He wouldn’t have been up so early and so excited and happy otherwise.

Tony quickly packed the car while Jethro got around and into the shower, so that he wouldn’t have any idea what they were doing. He then went in and made breakfast for them, something that they could easily take with them and eat along the way.

When Jethro appeared downstairs, he looked a little more awake. He was still grumpy, grunting unhappily at Tony when Tony handed him his breakfast and said they’d need to eat on the way. Tony quickly wolfed down his own breakfast grabbing the keys and heading out the door. 

Climbing in the driver’s side door, Tony handed Jethro a small piece of wood and a carving knife. “Just in case, you get bored.”

Gibbs tried to figure out where they were going for the first hour or so, but soon gave up realizing that they’d be driving for a while and were going to another state. Instead he drifted off to sleep since he was still tired.

Tony smiled as he saw Jethro drift off to sleep. He knew he needed it. They’d both been up late, but Tony had been planning this for a while and as he wasn’t the boss of the team he often was able to leave earlier and catch some naps before Jethro got home to make sure he was caught up enough on sleep to drive this trip safely. 

After many many hours, Tony finally shook Jethro softly to wake him up. “We’re here.” Tony answered the question in the barely open groggy eyes that were looking at him.

Jethro rubbed his eyes and sat up straighter as he’d kind of slouched in his sleep. Unfastening the seat belt, he got out of the car and looked around. “Are we doing one of the sternwheeler cruises?”

“Yes, indeed. An extra special one. Come along and see. I know it’s not as good as your boat, but it felt weird to ask to borrow your boat for a date I’m initiating it, Amore Mio.” Tony shrugged sheepishly.

“It’s good, Tony. We can both enjoy the scenery this way, which we don’t usually get to do when I’m having to steer my boat.” Jethro commented.

Tony beamed at Jethro happily. When only a few others got on the boat, Jethro looked at Tony questioningly. 

“Don’t look at me. I only bought tickets for us and a couple others. There should have been plenty of tickets to be sold to others.” Unbeknownst to Tony, the sternwheeler crew when hearing what Tony had planned had refused to sell tickets for this particular time slot to anyone else. They were all in awe of the romance of this idea and wanted to add to it themselves.

“A couple others? Are we being joined by people? Only Abby and Ducky know about us.” Jethro questioned worriedly.

“Don’t worry, Jethro, none of our friends are joining us. You don’t have to worry about circumspect behavior.” Tony reassured him.

They both climbed on the boat choosing to climb up and go to the outside of the boat instead of staying in the cabin. They leaned against the railing, their bodies touching as they watched the water, as the boat went from Virginia up to Washington, DC. 

After half an hour and a number of minute shifts from Jethro which surprised Tony as Jethro was usually quite patient, Tony finally decided they should move on to the next part. Grabbing Jethro’s hand, he led him into the cabin. “And this is the second surprise.”

Jethro stared at the wood block printing supplies and wondered just what it had taken Tony to set this up. Smiling at Tony, he headed over to inspect the supplies. Tony had already warned the people bringing the wood block printing supplies that Jethro was rather picky and only wanted the best supplies. They had assured him they only worked with the finest tools and supplies.

Gibbs picked up a tool and looked it over, surprised at the quality and craftsmanship. It was clearly well used and quite old, but also well taken care of. “Good.” He grunted.

Tony beamed and gave them a thumbs up to indicate that was strong approval from Gibbs. Walking over to Gibbs, Tony grabbed his own set to work with and waited for Jethro to pick what he wanted to use before settling down in a chair to work on his own design. He smiled happily at Jethro, who returned it with a small smile of his own. 

Tony was surprised how fast the time flew. It wasn’t much longer it seemed before the crew of the sternwheeler was telling them that they had to leave. Tony looked at the clock in shock and realized that 2 hours had already passed. Looking at Jethro, he smiled sheepishly before taking his hand and walking off the boat to the car. 

Tony let Gibbs drive on the way home this time, since he knew how to get home from here. He too drifted off on the drive home like Gibbs had drifted on the way there. When Gibbs woke him as they arrived home, it was with a brief kiss. Gibbs then grabbed Tony’s hand and looked deep into his eyes and uttered a sincere “Thank you.”

Tony squeezed his hands and smiled, “You’re welcome”, before climbing out of the car. He only waited long enough for Gibbs to get out before he grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs already ready for some fun before they both curled up and dreamt the sleep of the exhausted and dreamless.


End file.
